1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage connectors and in particular to a high voltage connector which can be manufactured by more economical means than has been previously available.
2. The Prior Art
The past practice for making high voltage connectors has generally been to injection mold a housing of polyethelene or polypropylene around an insert of at least one terminated wire. Because the terminal is molded in place, it must be of such construction that it will not be adversely affected by the molding process. Therefore, it is generally necessary to use an expensive screw machine formed part or accept poor reliability with low cost stamped and formed parts. It is also very expensive to form such connectors in that they are virtually unrepairable once they are manufactured.